A Test by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: Jane and Maura's friendship is tested when Maura's ex-boyfriend is a suspect in his brother's murder.


**A Test **by believesvueo

She knew sooner or later, a test of their friendship will come. It had been a long week of investigating a murder that involved someone Maura knew. Jane thought she knew Maura but she was surprised to find out exactly who Maura knew, the type of people she knew, the rich people. She knew Maura comes from money just how rich they were, that she didn't know until a murder was presented in her lap.

During the investigation, she found out that their main suspect Tim Rochester is an ex-boyfriend of Maura. He wasn't just an ex-boyfriend but someone she was once engaged to. Someone she was with for a long time.

She wasn't sure if she was mad at the fact that Maura didn't tell her how rich her family was or that it felt like she was trying to prove Tim's innocence instead of finding out the truth.

That night, when she accused Maura of trying to find a way to prove Tim's innocence and not doing her job, for the first time she had known Maura, she saw her get angry. She saw hurt in her eyes. She saw disappointment. And above all, she could tell that Maura felt betrayed by her. When Maura called her Detective Rizzoli in that room, she realized that she had crossed the line. And that nothing she could say could take it all back.

She and Frost solved the case. It wasn't Tim after all, who killed his brother. His brother got involved with the wrong people. He fell for a Russian high society escort and tried to get her out but the Russian mafia and with some of Boston's politicians backing, he was murdered.

As she watched from a close distance, Maura talking to Tim, she couldn't help but be angry at herself for ever doubting Maura. Maura cared deeply for Tim, that was obvious but she also knew how professional Maura is.

She had wanted to talk to Maura and apologized to her since she closed the case but Maura had avoided her like a plague. Maybe she would give her a few days to cool off and then talk to her.

When Maura was finally out of sight, she approached Tim.

"Detective Rizzoli."

"Please call me Jane."

"I just wanted to apologize. I know I was really hard on you more than I should have been."

"You were just doing your job, Jane. I don't take it personal. Besides, I know you care about her. She's a friend of yours and you wanted to protect her."

"I know. But that's not an excuse."

"Jane, caring for someone and wanting to protect them is the best excuse there is. Maura, she is…."

"Perfect."

"Yeah, she is. I have loved her for so long. I still do."

"What'd she say?"

"I haven't lost hope. She's the one."

"She's a lucky girl."

"Make sure you tell her that, will you? And Jane, go talk to her."

"Thanks Tim."

She sighed loudly when she saw Maura's car in the driveway.

She walked up slowly and rang the door bell.

When Maura opened the door, they stood for a few seconds and didn't say a word. Maura stepped aside and gestured for Jane to come in.

She handed Maura the Chinese take out she brought with her and a bottle of red wine.

"Maura. I'm so sorry."

Still Maura didn't say anything. She just went to the cupboard and took plates out and wine glasses.

"Maura, I know I screwed up okay. I know I crossed the line. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

"Jane I know you were just doing your job. I understood that. What hurt me most was that you doubted my professionalism. Jane, you know me better than anyone."

"I know. I…"

"It's not my fault Jane that I come from a rich family. There's nothing I can do about that. I don't talk about my family because I know how you get about rich people. Yes, my family has money and God damn it, am I supposed to apologize for that?"

"Maura…"

""Jane, you are my best friend. I never had a real friend until you came along. I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you."

"Maura, I really am so sorry. I…"

"You were just doing your job."

"That but I wasn't being a good best friend, Maura."

"It's fine. And I forgive you."

"Thank you, Maura. So, what happened with Tim?"

"You know Tim and I have known each other since childhood days. I used to have such a huge crush on him and I never thought that he would look my way. But then we went to college and things changed. He asked me out and we were inseparable all throughout college. He asked me to marry him the day before our graduation and I said yes."

"Why did you guys breakup?"

"I went to Med school and he went to Law school. His family wanted him to be a politician and me, a trophy wife. Can you believe that? A nerdy Maura Isles."

"You don't know, do you Maura?"

"Know what?"

"You are beautiful. And you are the smartest person I know. Haven't you noticed the way Frost stares at you?"

"Frost? Really?"

"He blushes whenever you are around."

"OH. I thought it was because he wants to gag when he sees a dead body.'

We'll, that and he has a huge crush on you."

"Tim and I broke up because I wanted him to be what his family wants him to be. I know he wants to be a public figure. Me, I want to be a doctor, And I can't be that if I married him."

"He still loves you."

"I know he told me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"He's going to be the next ADA."

"So what Maura? He's a really great guy."

"Did you know he kept the ring he gave me before? And he told me that he's still waiting."

"Maura, give it another try."

"Can we not talk about this anymore tonight? Can we just eat and talk about something else?"

"Can I just say one more thing though? I promise it will make you laugh."

"Jane…"

"Please?"

"This better make me laugh."

Jane smiled.

"Just so you know, Frost looked like a lost puppy these past few days seeing you and Tim together. So please break it to him gently if you decide to go back to Tim, will ya? Do this for the safety of your best friend, Maura."

Maura let out a laugh.

"You know Frost is cute."

"Oh, Maura I am staying out of this."

"Hey you're the one that brought Frost up. Hey, do you want to stay over?"

"Sure. Let me call my mom first so I can tell her to keep Joe Friday."

Maura listened as Jane talked to her Mom. She shook her head and smiled.


End file.
